In the Night
by SpikeBoom
Summary: What happens when you add one lonely echidna and one rather seductive bat? I don't know? What happens? Rated 'M' for language and sex scene


**_Hey kids! I guess you wanted to find out about that question on the summary, huh?_**

**_The crimson-red echidna sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his amythest eyes were half closed and were flashing with boredness and regret. Knuckles sighed heavy, wishing and longing for that familier flap of wings overhead, but his hiden ears couldn't detect them. Blinking, he forced himself to stand, the Master Emerald's green light gleaming brightly behind him as he stood and looked up to the moon and blinked again and frowned and glanced back behind to the M.E and grunted before walking down from the shrine, heading for the dark forest._**

**(Knuckles POV)**

**I feel bad, ya know? I mean _I_ didn't mean to drive bat-girl away, but calling _me_ gullible and calling _me_ a fucking asshole, well I couldn't control myself, ya know?**

_**FLASHBLACK**_

**Knuckles frowned as Rouge turned her back on him and casting him a sideways glance, sneering."Yeah, whatever Knucklehead"She muttered and closed her eyes, her large ears flattlening agianst her skull as Knuckles growled at her." Whatever? Is that all you have to say, you crazy bitch?"Knuckles yelled storming up behind her, his large fists raised in angry and disbelief."First, you come up to _MY island and try to take MY emerald and then-"He was cut off as the ivory bat snarled and whipped around and talked him to the ground, tears of anger streaming down her tan muzzle as she bared her sharp fangs at him." I didn't try to take _your_ emerald, I never said I was going to, did I?"She growled, her aqua eyes flashing with fury and hatred as she continued snarling."You didn't even give me a chance to speak before you started yelling at me and throwing shit at me? Hell to the mother-fucking NO, you stuipid fucking asshole and gullible echidna! Why don't you just listen to me now?"The last sentence came out a hushed whisper and Knuckles flared up she she called him a asshole and he grittted his teeth and glared at her and flipped her over so that he pinned her down to the soft forest floor and held her wrist above her head and pressed his face closer to her and growled"No! How about you listen to me, you fucking bitch!"He whispered into her ear, her aqua eyes closing, trying to shut down any tears, but failed greatly."Good, now you get off MY island and never come back!"Knuckles yelled and picked her up and threw her across the forest floor, she hit the ground with a heavy thud and after a few minutes of getting up, she held on to her arm and spread her wings and forced her self to turn back to him, blood dripping out of her mouth."Ya know, Knuckles, I just wanted to see you and visit, but this gone way to far."She rasped and took off to the sky, afew drips of crimson-blood driping after her until she became a tiny speck in the great blue blue._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_Knuckles sighed and buried his face in his giant gloves, growling at himself, cursing angrily as he tore his hands away from his face, tears of anger flowing down his peach cheeks as he glared up to the sky, his fangs gritted against each other as yelled, letting the words on his tongue flow in the air."ROUGE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! COME BACK! I'M SO SORRY! ROUGE, PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, TO ME!" The crimson echidna yelled until his throat was dry and he fell to his knees, face down as the angry tears poured down his muzzle, hitting the dark ground with soft plops and he fell on his stomach and darkness claimed him._**

**_(Rouge's POV)_**

**_I sighed heavily as I continued to flap my wings slowly. My whole body ached from when Knuckles had thrown me and my wings acheed from all the flying, you see when I flew away from Knuckles island, I flew across the city until the moon was high in the sky and I had turned around back to Angel Island, but I have no idea why I did, but I did. I flew overhead of the island, looking for Knuckles, then I heard yells, angry yells and I stopped and flapped my wings, staying in mid-night, my ears rotating until I could hear them and my blood ran cold when I heard the words "Rouge" and "Please come back to me" and I quickly dove for the island and landed a couple hundred feet behind Knuckles and watched him pass out before walking up to his fallen self and I looked around before grabbing his arm and dragged him to a rather large lake with a waterfall and dropped his arm and approched the water and cupped some up in my hands and splashed it onto Knuckles face and watched as he spruttred and jumped up, hubbing his hands along his face and rubbed his eyes before moving his hands aay from his face and his eyes settled on me and he coughed."R-Rouge?"_**

**_(Normal POV)_**

**_Knuckles stared at the bat, who looked down and he forced himself to stand up and walked up to Rouge and looked at her and frowned at her before shaking his head."What the hell are you doing here?I thought I told you to leave"He growled as Rouge flinched, pinning her ears back before glaring up at him."Yeah, whatever. If so, why were you screaming my name and for me to come back,huh?How about you tell me that,Knuckles"She shot back, her hands balled up into fists. Knuckles blushed and growled, turning his face away and walked away from her, muttering to himself. Rouge's eyes shot open as she raced after him and grabbed his arm and tried to turn him around, but pulled to hard and he turned and fell on top of her,making her back hit the soft forest and causing him to bury his muzzle into her cleavage. Knuckles blushed and tried to get up off of her, but the soft and slippery grass caused him to slip, making his muzzle go farther into her chest and Rouge,blushing, tried to sit up but that caused her to flip Knuckles over until she was lying down on top of him and she blushed when Knuckles 'accidently' slipped his hands around around her waist and pressed her close to him. Giving up, Rouge rested her chin on the crescecnt on his chest and they stared at each other before Knuckles slid is hands up her body until he got to her cheeks and cupped her face into his gloves before pressing his lips against hers while Rouge's eyes widened but quickly closed as she kissed him back. Knuckles eyebrows rised, he hadn't been expecting her kiss back but he flipped her over and pressed his body against hers and ran his tongue along her bottom lip,wanting entrence and she slowly opened her mouth for him and he put his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it along her tongue, making Rouge moan a little as he massaged her waist a little and parted his lips from hers, both of them breathing heavily as Rouge looked at him."Why"She asked and Knuckles looked down and opened his mouth to speak."I-"He didn't get a chance to speak before Rouge pounced on him, her hands gripping the waistband of his jeans. Her eyes never leaving his as she unzipped them and pulled them down, her aqua eyes gleamed when the echidna's erection was revealed to her and she smiled seductivly at him and rubbed his dick with both hands and licked the tip of it slowly before slipped his entire dick into her mouth, deep-throating it and then sucking on it. Knuckles moaned and slipped his hands behind her head, causing his dick to the back,warm depths of her throat, making Rouge to let out a muffled moan before pulling away from him and Knuckles breathed heavly and watched with wide eyes as he saw Rouge pulling her shirt off and was pleased to see that the ivory bat wasn't waring a bra and the large mounds of tan flesh were revealed to him, but he forced himself to stay put and watched as the bat stepped out of her shorts and climbed back on top of him and sat down heavily on his dick, wincing slighty as it broke her hymen, after a few seconds she slowly started to bounced up and down on top of him, causing Knuckles to moan and gritted his fangs together as Rouge picked up speed and continued to ride him faster. The feeling of the echidna's dick inside her was far beyond any of her words. Rouge moaned when her pussy walls started to tighten around Knuckles dick and she panted, tired. Knuckles noticed her slowing down and he smirked and grabbed her hips and thrusted into her, Rouge wasn't expecting that and she yelled loudly as her juices flowed out of her pussy and Knuckles shuddered as he came deep inside of her and Rouge collasped on top of him, both of them breathing heavily as they shared one more kiss and sat up, their eyes locked on each others and darkness washed over them._**

**_The End. BC109 IS OUT DAWGS!_**


End file.
